Mabudachi Trio's Girl
by gure'slilinu
Summary: diff. summ. Shigure's in love but someone has already claimed her. She loves the dog, but is tired of waiting for him to ask. what will happen to the love struck couple? read and find out. ocxG ocxoc
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miru! She is my own character!

A/N: this story takes place during the mabudachi trio's school days! I'm not entirely sure how they met Miru but hopefully I'll think of something soon.

As the trio walked down the road after school they began talking about what they wanted to do today.

"So what's on the agenda today Tori-san?" Golden eyes looked towards his friend begging him to say he was free today.

"I have some homework I need to finish it shouldn't take me long." The taller boy said latter regretting it.

"Does that mean you can come with us to the movies!" The silver haired cousin asked with excitement.

"That depends on what you three are seeing." (Yes three! You'll see why soon.) Hatori said raising an eyebrow.

"It's not bad in any way, shape, or form Haa-san. It's a surprise for Miru-chan!" Said the other boy.

"What's a surprise for Miru-chan?" Asked a girl with raven black hair and icy blue eyes as she approached the trio.

"Um, nothing really. Uh. How in the world do you keep sneaking up on us like that!" Shigure asked not really surprised anymore, that he didn't hear her coming he was used to it by now.

"SKILL!" She stated putting two fingers in a V shape in the air. "Now stop trying to change the subject! What's my surprise!" She asked jumping up and down.

"You'll have to wait till later tonight," Shigure said calming her down.

"Until then you can come to my house!" Golden eyes met with ice blue before the blue eyes closed in a happy response.

"Sure!"

"Actually in need to speak with you Miru-san." Hatori stated. A shocked look took over the normally happy face of Shigure.

_What could he need to talk to her about? I hope nothing bad happens. _

"Sure!" Miru happily complied as Shigure thought of why Hatori would need to 'speak' with her.

_He wouldn't erase **her **memories. Would he?_

Shigure looked to Hatori then to Miru. Miru noticed the change in her friend's attitude and became slightly worried, or at least she looked worried. (1)

"What's wrong Gure-Gure?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just thinking about a stupid report I need to do. It was due today and the teacher nagged at me for not having it. Even Aaya had his! Isn't that right Aaya?" He asked his now confused friend with a fake smile on his playing on his features.

"Uh, right! You had better remember it tomorrow or you might get detention!" Ayame stated playing along. He knew how Shigure felt and that what Hatori said scared him.

"Oh." She said, she knew there was something else wrong but dismissed it. If Shigure didn't want to tell her she wouldn't force him to. Just like at her part-time job, she's waiting. She has given Shigure the menu and is waiting for him to make his order. If he doesn't hurry, she might move on to the next customer. But then, Shigure might be waiting on her as well; waiting for her to ask him 'what would you like?' Though she never did. She sighed and smiled brightly at all of them.

"So, where are we going to Aaya's or Tori's?" She asked changing the subject. They kept walking towards the main house after all the commotion.

"Mine." Hatori stated simply. "Like I said I need to speak with you. Privately." He added this with emphasis and looked towards Shigure.

"Shigure dear, you can come to my house to finish that project! You left it there last night remember!" Ayame said trying to help Hatori get rid of the nosey hound.

Shigure smiled that devious smile of his. "Of course Aaya darling how could I forget. Haa-san! Don't do anything dirty to our little fox!" He called out to the both of them as he was dragged away by the snake. That was their nickname for her 'fox' Shigure gave it to her and Ayame calls her that every so often, even the people at her work have pick up the name for her. They said she really did resemble a fox so she chose to take it as a compliment.

Once Hatori and Miru were out of sight and ear shot Ayame stopped.

"Are you okay Shigure?" He asked, turning to face his cousin. What he saw was the side of his cousin's face; eyes brimmed with tears.

"Do you think he'll…" he swallowed hard trying to force down the sob the wanted freedom from Shigure's throat. "Do you think he'll really erase her memories?" He asked letting a tear fall down his cheek.

"I don't know." Ayame replied hugging Shigure as he collapsed to the ground. "It'll be okay, Shigure," he said running his fingers through the soft black hair on Shigure's head. "I'm here. What ever happens I'll always be here for you." He said to his friend hugging him tighter. Shigure lifted his head from Ayame chest.

"You're right Aaya," he said with a sniff. "It'll be okay." They got up and walked to Ayame's house in silence after that.

Mean while: with Hatori and Miru.

"Those two." she giggled at the sight of Shigure being dragged away by Ayame and waving good-bye. Hatori and Miru walked into Hatori's house a little while later seeing as it was near the main house where Akito wanted him. "So," she asked sitting on the couch in Hatori's living room. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Shigure." He started as someone opened the door. He had expected it to be Shigure or Ayame, possibly even Akito. But it was none of these; it was his father.

"Hello there, son!" His father called to him.

"Hello." Hatori replied.

"Why hello there, Miru-san!" He greeted the girl sitting on the couch. He had met her before, and she had already met Akito who seemed to be okay with her knowing the boys. "Hmm? Well now you'll have to excuse my son he's a horrible host." He said sarcastically seeing as there were neither snacks nor drinks on the coffee table. He started towards the kitchen.

"Oh no! He asked if I wanted anything but I told him no." She covered for him.

"Alright then." Sohma-san stated and turned to walk upstairs. Once he was out of earshot Hatori began to speak again.

"As I was saying," he began. "Shigure, well he loves you to put it simply." He confessed his friend's feelings for her.

"I know, and love him too." She said giving him a soft smile.

"No. He is really in love with you. During school you're his top conversation subject. After school he keeps making plans to do something with you, but he needs someone to go with him because he's too embarrassed to go with you alone." He explained.

"I know. That's how I meant." She told him. Hatori looked a little shocked to say the least. Sure he was the only one she gave a 'special' nickname to, but she never showed any other signs of liking him more than he liked Ayame or Hatori. "And I don't think Shigure is capable of being embarrassed." She said with a smile.

"When it comes to you, he looks like a tomato." Hatori told her with a light chuckle.

"Oh really?" She asked a bit more interested.

"Well we should get to Ayame's house they're probably waiting for us." He got up from his seat and began walking toward the door. "Hey," he said stopping. "You want to play a prank on them?" He asked.

Miru's eyes grew wide. She had only heard of Hatori playing pranks on people and from the descriptions she got they were always the best pranks anyone could imagine. "Sure! I'm game!" She said and rushed to where Hatori was so he could tell her what to do.

When they reached Ayame's house Hatori knocked on the door. Ayame answered with Shigure right behind him. Yep, they were waiting all right. But they didn't expect to see what they did. Hatori was propping up a close to passing out Miru who had scrapes and bruises all over her body including her face.

"What happened!" Shigure asked eyes wide with fear.

"Akito wanted to 'speak' with her. I…I got there to late though." He paused. "I'm so sorry Shigure. I didn't want this to happen." He said looking genuinely sad, and almost about to cry.

"I…it's okay Tori-san. It's not your fault." Ayame moved aside to let in the actors. He of course could tell Hatori was fooling, but thought it would be fun to see Shigure's face when he found out. Hatori set Miru down on the couch then sat down on the floor next to her. Shigure was the next one to sit down he sat at the armrest where her head was.

"Will she be okay?" Shigure asked.

"I think so." Hatori explained. "I…I never should have told Akito she was there. I'm such an idiot." He said sobbing onto the couch.

Shigure placed a hand on Hatori's shoulder. "Come on Haa-san it's not fault. How were you to know this would happen?" He asked trying to comfort his cousin. "And you said she would be okay, right? So every thing should be fine."

"No. What if she doesn't want to see us again because of it! What if every time she looks at one of us it reminds her of what happened?" He asked Shigure.

"Shigure…" Miru said weakly. "Shigure…are you here?" She asked laying it thick as icing on a cake and Shigure was buying every word.

"Yes." He said on the brink of tears. "I'm here what do you need?" He asked gently running his fingers through her hair.

"He… he said…" she paused biting her lip to pretend she was stifling a sob. "He said…we can't see each-other any more." She said tears pouring from her eyes. Shigure's breath hitched at these last spoken words.

_That means I can never tell her. Tell her I love her. Tell her how much she means to me. How every little thing she does or says makes me feel. _He thought as his head lowered and rested on hers. "I'm sorry." He said tears streaming down his face. He felt her head moved a little, though he thought she was crying as well. That is, until he heard a small chuckle come from Hatori. Shigure looked up and saw Hatori holding his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh too hard. He looked for Ayame but to no avail, he had left the room some time ago. He then looked down at Miru who was giggling so hard her face was red and was gasping for air.

"I'm…. I'm sorry… Shigure…but your face…oh! It was sooooo funny!" She said through gasps of air.

"That. Was not. Funny." Shigure stated coldly. The prank had gone too far.

"Is it over?" Ayame walked in with a wet rag in his hands. "I must say Miru-chan your acting was superb!" He said giving her the rag to wash the fake bruises and scrapes off her face. "You even had me worried for a while there."

"Thanks for the compliment Aaya and the rag." She giggled lightly as she settled down from the excitement. Shigure however was far from amused, he felt like he was betrayed somehow, like he could no longer trust her. He stood up and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. The only thing he said before leaving was "I'm taking a walk!" Miru looked towards the door then got up her self. "I'll go talk to him." She said leaving Ayame and Hatori alone.

"I do hope they hurry or we'll be late for dinner then late for the movie." Ayame mused out loud.

"Don't worry." Hatori said. " I'm sure she can get him to calm down in time."

Owari! Gomen, but I had to stop there and see what everyone thinks I might even have the next chapter up tomorrow! Yay! But only if you review!

Hugs kisses and ale all 'round

Gure's lil inu

Ps. Miru has this whole past thing that she hasn't told anyone about and that will come up later in the story. I thought I should warn you. That and Hatori Ayame and Shigure are the only people that's she's trusted since what happened in her past. Which was a long time ago. She still thinks 'people meet and people part.' So that's why I say she looked worried. (1)


	2. what's her surprise?

Disclaimer: don't own fruits basket, dirty dancing, or the song!

I would like to dedicate this chappie to Chibi-Crysti who was my first and only reviewer so far:sniff:

OUTSIDE

"Jeez it's cold," she thought out loud. "I should have grabbed my coat before I left." She looked to her left then right and finally saw him. He was just standing there with his head down. She walked over to him and said "hey there. Are you okay?"

"What do you care?"

"Just curious." She replied

"Curiosity killed the cat you know" Shigure retorted

"But satisfaction brought him back!" She told him with big smile on her face. One that Shigure couldn't help but smile back too. She gave a shiver as a reaction to the cold breeze the sun was still in the sky yet it was cold out side but I guess that's just how winter works. "We…" she began. "We didn't mean anything by it Shigure. We were just having some fun."

"What did Haa-san talk to you about?" he asked.

"Nothing much." She said. She didn't want him to know that she knew he loved her.

"What's that mean?" He asked, really wanting to know what Hatori had told her earlier.

"Never you mind. It's a thing of the past and the past should stay there!" She exclaimed she shivered again and this time Shigure gave her his jacket throwing it over her shoulders. She hugged it close to keep warm. "thanks." They started walking back towards Ayame's when Shigure turned to her.

"The past has this funny way of catching up to you know?" He told her. She looked up at him and those beautiful brown eyes.

"More than you know." She told him and looked down.

"What do you mean?" He asked concern for her written all over his features.

"Nothing, forget I said it!" She exclaimed then started forward but was stopped by Shigure's hand on her wrist as he turned her around.

"What's wrong?" He asked, but to ask that it was like asking 'what came first the chicken or the egg?' for her. She couldn't tell him yet. She hated the way someone looked when they found out. That look on their face, the look on her parents faces when it happened. When she looked in the mirror to see a nine-year-old girl staring back with complete horror on her face carried by her mother. This was the face, the nine-year-old girl, who haunted her dreams at night. That girl she refused to call herself. The girl that was too scared to do anything to help her parents or at least her mother.

"No." She said shakily tears falling from her eyes as she remembered what happened that night. "Not yet." She whispered.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" Shigure asked still wanting to know what made her cry.

"It's not that I don't trust you Gure-Gure. It's just that. I can't talk about right now. I don't want to. I don't like remembering what happened." She explained. "Um. Shigure?"

"Yes?" He answered.

"Please. Don't tell Tori and Aaya."

"Okay." He said soft and gently with a smile. "Well we better get going or we'll be late." He changed the subject.

"Late for what?" She asked whipping the tears away from her eyes.

"You're surprise remember!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Come on then, hurry up I want to see what it is!" She smiled and ran for Ayame's. Shigure followed her running towards the house. He didn't run that often, but at least this time he had a nice view. Once inside the house Ayame and Hatori prepared to leave.

"You can drive us there right Tori-san?" Ayame asked while putting his coat on, this surprised Hatori.

"I guess so." He said almost reluctantly.

"Cool!" Miru said beginning to walk out the door. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked full of excitement.

"You'll see when we get there." Shigure laughed at the way she persisted. She pouted a little but stopped when they were in the car. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Hatori backed out of the driveway and was about two minutes away from the house when… "Let's listen to some music" Miru said and changed the radio station. She didn't turn it up too loud because she didn't want Hatori to get mad and turn it off. She really didn't know what station she turned it to but she knew she liked the song that was playing. She sat back and sung along with it.

"I wanna run through the hall of my high school

I wanna scream at the top of my lungs

I just found out there's no such thing as the real world."

Shigure didn't listen to music much so he didn't know the song but he knew it was popular at his school. He looked at her and smiled. _She's too cute when she smiles._ He thought. Then his mind wandered back to when she was crying. _What was it that she couldn't tell me?_ He asked himself. _What could have happened that would make her cry? Make her not want to remember it?_ Then he thought back to what Hatori had said. 'What if every time she sees one of us it reminds her of it.' _Is that? Where you beaten or abused in some sort of way?_ He asked no one, for she couldn't hear his thoughts. Some times he wished that she could.

"Oh wow!" She said and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "Is this my surprise!" She looked to Shigure who was suddenly brought back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He said a little lost but regained his composure quickly. "This is part one of your surprise." He said looking at the restaurant. It really wasn't much but it was said to have the best food in Japan. Shigure had tried it out earlier in the week and agreed.

"Only the best for our little fox." Ayame stated getting out of the car.

"You guys spoil me." She said getting out and looking at building she was about to enter.

"Non, non!" Ayame said, "were just returning a favor you've done for us!"

"What favor was that?" She asked. She didn't remember doing any favors lately.

"Your friendship!" Ayame exclaimed. "You're our first friend out of the Sohma family that Akito actually aproved of us having." He continued to explain.

"I don't understand why, you're all really great people." She said mainly to herself. "but if that's the reason then you've already repaid me!"

"Hmm? How is that?" Ayame asked.

"You're the first people that have made me smile in eight years." She said her smile growing weaker with each word. They were now inside the restaurant and the waiter was bringing them to their table.

"Why is that?" Shigure asked, he still wanted to know what happened!

"Never mind. Que sera, sera! Right?"

"What's que sera, sera mean?" Shigure questioned.

"What ever happens, happens." she answered him in a matter of fact tone as she picked up her menu and began to scan through it's continence. The waiter soon came and everyone ordered and dropped the subject. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Que sera, sera…" Shigure mused to himself. "I like it!" He stated and began to repeat it in different tones.

"Shigure." Hatori said as the food arrived.

"Yes?" He asked

"Shut up." Hatori spat.

"So, I really do feel the need to ask you guys why tonight?" Miru wanted to know what was so special about tonight that they couldn't do this say, on a weekend?

"Really I'm crushed you don't know fox!" Ayame pretended to be hurt. "Why this is the day that my beloved Shigure first started calling you fox!" Ayame explained to her. "And you don't even remember! After all that trouble he went through!" Shigure was sitting at the end next to Miru (of course) while Ayame was on the other side of her. Shigure kept making hand gestures for Ayame to cut it out because he didn't want her to find out that he really did go through quite a bit of trouble to plan this. "To make the res—"

"Ayame!" Shigure nearly yelled but didn't. He didn't want to embarrass Miru.

While this was going on inside, a couple of boys that went to the trio's school passed buy and just happened to look inside.

Boy 1 "yo, check it out man! It's the mabudachi trio!"

Boy 2 "yeah, but who's that chick?"

Boy 1 "beats me. She might be one of their girl friends."

Boy 2 "or all three. Look how close they are."

Boy 1 "wait a sec I've seen her before! She works at that dinner on the corner!"

Boy 2 " no way! Really!"

Boy 1 "yeah she's a waitress there, along with my sister!"

Boy 2 "why don't you ask her tomorrow when you see your sis at work."

Boy 1 "I think I might."

Hatori noticed that therewas something at the front window and glared their way. Then recognized the two boys to be classmates of theirs. The boys in question ran like mad when they saw Hatori's glare on them.

"What's the matter Haa-san?" Shigure asked with a mouth full of food. Miru then promptly smacks him upside the head. "Itai! What was that for?"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth open?"

"No" Shigure replied and Hatori sighed. (Hey that rhymes!)

"We're in for it at school tomorrow." Hatori said, before raising his chop sticks to his mouth. After swallowing his food he stated, "I just saw two boys from our school. They more than likely saw you and that means questions."

"Oh Tori-san don't worry! We'll just say she's our friend! It's the truth right!" Ayame tried to appease his older cousin.

"Do you really think they'll believe that?" He asked.

"Well sure why wouldn't they?" Shigure asked swallowing before speaking this time.

"Let me rephrase that. Would you believe that?" He questioned.

"Well you have a point there." Shigure stated.

"Why don't you all just say I'm your girl?" Miru asked.

"You mean like a girl friend?" Ayame pondered out loud "Can three men even have the same girl friend?"

"Well sure!" She smiled brightly at all of them. "I'll be the mabudachi trio's girl!"

"The one and only!" Shigure added.

"Well now that that's settled I think it's time we called for our check." Ayame said pushing his plate up.

"Now where to?" Miru questioned as they all walked out to the car.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you, you'll see when we get there." Shigure said exasperatedly.

"As many times as it takes to find out where we're going next." She told him.

They arrived at the Movie Theater, which was something that Miru didn't expect, which wasn't the only thing she didn't expect. Ayame took out four movie tickets from his pocket and handed them out. The Movie that they were going to was…

"DIRTY DANCING!" Miru said excitedly as she began to jump again. "OH! I've been wanting to see that since I saw the preview for it!" She exclaimed, "come on hurry up I want to get good seats!" She said ushering them in. She rushed towards the place the ticket guy told them to go, Ayame and Hatori were getting popcorn, and such, that Ayame just couldn't watch a movie with out. Shigure and Miru were getting and holding the seats. Apparently they weren't the only ones that thought a Wednesday night wouldn't be too crowded. There weren't many people but enough to scatter out and make it difficult to find good seats. They found seats that, to Miru's standards, were perfect. Shigure on the other hand associated 'dirty dancing' as a "chick flick" and didn't really want to see it. The only reason he bought the tickets was because he knew **she** wanted to see it. Hatori basically had the same thought except he was wandering why they bought him a ticket when they didn't even know if he was coming? He had asked Ayame this and he simply replied…

"Well if you said that you couldn't go we were just going to tell Akito and/or your father that were taking Miru out and that we needed a ride. As it were they would probably ask you to take us!"

Hatori just replied with an "Oh."

(For those of you who have seen the movie you know what happens for those of you who didn't…well lets just say there's a good reason it's called 'dirty')

AFTER THE MOVIE

"Oh my god! That was sooooooo good! I don't know how I can ever repay you guys for this!" She said and sat on a bench next to the theater.

"I told you there's no need to repay us!" Ayame told her again.

"Oh but I feel I should…I now!" She said as she got up and walked towards the trio. She leaned forward and gave each boy a kiss on the cheek. Shigure tried not to, but ended up with a light blush on his features.

"Thanks, I guess." Hatori said nonchalantly.

Miru just giggled lightly smiling at her friends. Suddenly a shocked look stole the smile away from the face that Shigure thought was so beautiful. "What day is it!" She asked almost in a panic.

"It's Wednesday." Ayame answered her.

"Oh no! What time is it!"

"It's only 7:00." Shigure told her growing concerned.

"HOLY! I have to go!" She said beginning to leave but was caught by the arm.

"Where are you going?" Shigure asked worried that something might have been wrong. Something, that might have had something to do with her past.

"I just have to go! I-I…Oh, I'll never get there in time." She said tears forming in her blue eyes.

"If you need to be some where for a certain time I can take you there." Hatori offered.

"Well I guess I don't really have a choice." She said and looked at Hatori. "Could you… could you take me to the cemetery?"

Thanks Chibi-Crysti! You make me feel loved!


	3. the dreamawe

gomen it took so long! i'm working on a story at school too so that was first priority!

"Alright." Hatori answered her.

"What's at the cemetery?" Ayame asked.

"Ghosts!" Shigure replied getting into Hatori's car.

"Ha, Ha very funny!" Ayame snorted.

"Lets just hurry, I need to get there before it closes to visitors!" Miru said hurriedly getting her seatbelt on. Once they had gotten there she rushed to the gates. the old man that was closing them but saw her running just in time.

"Hello there, Managa-san!" He greeted her with a smile. Then he saw three boys running to catch up with her. "Oh and you brought friends with you this time. You just barely made, but you didn't have to run I would have let you in any way. I understand; a promise is a promise. Why do you think I'm working here?" He said with a laugh.

Her breath hitched and she turned to face the three boys. "It's okay you all can go home. You don't have to come in here with me. I know it's kind of awkward." She tried to convince the trio to leave but with no success.

"You don't really think I'm letting you walk home alone in the dark do you?" Hatori asked. He wasn't about to leave her there and she knew it.

"Sigh, I guess but then at least… just don't make fun of me for talking to a couple stones in the ground." She laughed.

"They're not just stones in the ground little Miru." The old man explained. "And you know that."

"I'm only joking!" She told him. She walked with them into the field of headstones. Then stopped in the middle of two headstones made in the same fashion.

"Daisuke Managa and Toiki Managa." Hatori read from the head stones of Miru late parents.

"Hey mom, and dad." She began. "I've okay, my friends came with me this time." She got up and proceeded to introduce them. "This is Hatori! This is Ayame! And this.." She paused. "This is Shigure! I told you about them, remember? Sorry I'm a little late, the trio here took me out to eat then to go see 'dirty dancing'! It was such a great movie! I wish you could have seen mom! I really think you would have liked it! These boys are too nice to me. I don't deserve any of it."

"Uh." Ayame was about to interrupt but was stopped by Hatori who grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"OH! And you know that girl I told you about at work? Her baby is due in about a month so her fiancé made her quit work. I think that's about the sweetest thing I've ever heard of! I'll probably never see her again. Oh well, people meet and people part I guess. " She continued. "Then one of the boys at my work said that for a journal entry in his English class, the class was asked 'if you could have anything in the world what would it be?' He was going around asking people at work what they would want. I didn't answer him but I knew right off what it would be. If I could have anything it would be to have you two back" her eyes started tearing up as she choked back a sob. "They say death is inevitable but it can prolonged right? Even if you guys were taken in the same way…" she closed her eyes and tears poured from them as she remembered that awful night and the nine-year-old that haunts her dreams. "I wish you were here…" she whispered as a cold wind blew which caused her to shiver. Shigure again put his jacket on her only this time she had her own jacket; it was just too cold for her. "Like you said dad" she continued turning to face her friends " 'it figures that a warm heart would create cold blood.' I know I hated when you said that but now I only wish you could say it again." She began walking away quickly followed by the trio. "Just so could hear your voice, I've forgotten what you sound like, the only thing I remember about you that has voice is your screams…" she whispered this so low Shigure just barely heard it and now wished he hadn't because of a sudden chill that went up his spine.

"Are you okay?" Ayame asked. She turned to face him and when her eyes met with his she immediately looked away.

"You know, I sort of forgot you guys were there for while. I…I'm sorry you had to see that. I know it's really awkward and uncomfortable."

"Not at all!" Shigure piped up with a smile trying to lighten the mood. "We all those dirty skeletons in our closets so there's nothing to be sorry about." He told her attempting to make her feel better and possibly even smile.

"Yeah I guess. But my skeleton actually has something to do with a closet…" She explained.

"What does your skeleton have to do with?" Ayame asked. (Hatori's not saying anything because he knows better.)

She shook her head. "I can't tell you not yet." She told them as they exited the graveyard. They pilled into Hatori's car again and he started down the road.

"So where is your house?" Hatori asked so he could drop her off. It was only 7:30 but it was really dark outside.

"It's not far from here." She said telling him which way to go. When they got to her apartment building she thanked them and went upstairs to her room. She went inside and laid on her bed, she then fell into a deep sleep…

"Miru." She heard a voice call out to her.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes to see a man and a woman crouched down beside her. "Who are you?" She asked. The woman had black hair down to her shoulders and the man had short dark brown hair.

"Eight years is a long time to be apart and well we figured we'd come and see you!" The man said.

"MOM! DAD!" She got up and hugged them both tears falling from her eyes.

"My baby." Toiki said hugging her daughter tightly.

"Mom? Mom…I…I can't…breathe…" Miru told her mother who was still hugging her.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear. It's just I haven't see you in such a long time. I missed you so much!" She said tears streaming down her face.

"I know, I missed you both too." She told them out of her mothers' death grip.

"Now down to business." Daisuke said after clearing his throat.

"Huh?" Miru asked confused.

"We think you should tell your friends, or Shigure at least." Toiki told her daughter.

"Not that I agree with you hanging out with a bunch of guys.." Her father told her.

"Oh Dais. Leave her alone!" Toiki scolded him.

"Um, well I don't think I can." Miru told her parents.

"Of course you can! We know you can. They will be there for you."

"Not that I want them to be there for you." Daisuke mumbled under his breath.

"Daisuke!" Toiki yelled.

"What I can't be concerned about who she's hanging out with! It's three boys! Three teenage boys!" He retorted. "I was one of them once. I know what's on their mind!"

"They aren't like that!" Toiki told her husband.

"Hmm.. I guess… I can tell them." She said

"You promise you'll tell them?"

"Promise" she giggled.

Miru awoke to her alarm going off. "That was weird." She told herself. But instead of getting ready for school she got ready to go get her hair cut.

Hair stylist "so, how do you want your hair cut?"

"I want all of it chopped off!" She told the stylist. "I want it to look like a boys hair cut."

Stylist: "what! Such beautiful hair, and you want it all cut off!"

"Yep."

Stylist: "alright. But you can't come back and complain about it."

"I won't."

The haircut she got looked basically like Shigure's and she stayed to help clean up her hair. There was quite a bit of it on the floor. Afterwards she paid for the service and went to get a uniform for the store. The thing about this uniform was that it was a boys uniform, not a girls. After changing into her new outfit, she began to walk towards the trio's school. The uniform she got was baggy so that no one saw some obvious signs she was a girl. When she reached the school it was their lunchtime. She walked into the school thankfully unnoticed and went to the back of the school. When she was right about to get to the door to outside (where the trio ate) she was stopped.

"Hey!" A boy yelled from down the hall. "What are you doing here?"

"I um… That is…" she stammered through her words. "I mean," she began with a pretend male voice. "I'm new to the school and I was supposed to meet up the some boys by the name of Sohma…" it was here that she was interrupted.

"Ahh, the mabudachi trio. Well I'll take you to them but first tell me…" he gave a grin that sort of reminded her of Shigure. "Since when are we admitting girls into an all boys school?"

"Huh?" She asked trying to keep her cool. "But I'm not…"

"Look I won't tell any one, just answer me one thing; why do you want to see the trio?" He asked her looking into her eyes. She noticed that his eyes where two different colors: one deep blue and the other garnet red. She almost immediately fell in love with his eyes. She shook her head to snap out of it.

"Well I need to tell them something." She told him looking away.

"You know, there have been some rumors about them having a 'girl' is that 'girl' you?"

"Um… well yes. I guess, I don't know if I'm really the person they were talking about but I could be." She started blushing.

"He, he…" He chuckled lightly at her. "What's you're name? You look kinda familiar."

"Give me you name horse master…" she told him

"And I shall give you mine." He finished.

"hee, hee. I'm Miru you've probably seen me at the dinner."

"Yeah I think so. I'm Kyetsu by the way." He told her with a smile. If she didn't know any better she would have said she thought her heart skipped a beat. "Come on!" He said and as he took her hand and lead her outside. When she noticed his hand in hers she began to blush. This blush only brightened as they reached Shigure and Ayame.

"Hey! Sohmas!" Kyetsu called out to the boys. They were sitting in their usual spot, under a tree they liked. They turned around to see who was calling them.

"Hmm? Zikon?" Ayame twisted around to see his classmate with some boy that looked strangely familiar.

"And who is this?" Shigure asked looking to the red-faced person standing to the side of Kyetsu. Shigure looked at 'him' very closely he knew there was something about that person that he knew but couldn't figure it out. Not until she smiled that is. She smiled from ear to ear and looked to Shigure.

"awww, gure-gure! I can't believe you don't recognize me!" She said in a pretend to be hurt.

"What did you do to your beautiful hair!" Ayame exclaimed jumping up and running towards Miru.

"Do you like it?" She said and twirled around. She could guess that Ayame didn't like the fact she had cut off all of her hair. He had always gushed over it and told her that he wished his hair were like that. But then she always liked his hair.

"Non, non! It's not that! I just cant believe you cut it all off!" Shigure was in a dead silence; he couldn't come up with a single comment to say to her.

_Why in the world would she cut of all of her hair! _

"Well how else would I sneak into your school?" She asked smiling at Shigure as if she had read his mind. This snapped Shigure out of his reverie and he looked up at her with those cute, little puppy-dog-ish questioning eyes.

"Is this so important that you couldn't wait until the end of school?" Shigure asked her then looked to Hatori for support on the matter. Hatori sort of expected this from her, especially since she now knew about Shigure's feelings toward her. He was expecting her to tell Shigure that she loved him but was soon to find out he was way more than wrong…

"Well Miru-chan, I'll leave you now and come back when there's about five minutes left 'till the lunch bell. Kay?"

"Right!" She told him as he turned and left. "Wait! Who are you calling 'chan'! I hardly know you!"

A/N: i didn't get to look over this and edit it so sorry if it's a little dorkified... (yes my own word 'dorkified' i just made up two minutes ago!) R and R onegai arigatto gozaimasu!

hugs kisses and ale all 'round

gure's lil inu


	4. SEAHORSEY

disclaimer: don't own don't sue...

"So what's on your mind?" Hatori asked after Kyetsu left to eat his own lunch.

"Well I've decided I'm ready to tell you all what happened to my parents..." she said in quiet voice.

"Oh.." Shigure said looking at her with sympathy in his eyes. After what he heard her say last night he knew this wasn't going to be easy for her. He patted the ground next to him as if to tell her to sit with him. She obliged and sat down next to him all the while looking at the ground.

"It was on a Wednesday" she told them. "We were all at the table eating dinner." she continued finding the grass underneath her most interesting. "That's when we heard a noise in the front room. My dad told my mom and I: "get upstairs! Don't make any noise!" he told us loud enough for us to hear but low enough for it not to be heard in the front of the house. That's when my mom grabbed me and carried me up the stairs, into my parent's bedroom. There she shut the door, it was then we heard a loud +BANG+ like a gunshot, as well as man scream, and my mom threw me in the closet. I couldn't see well but I could still hear everything."

Shigure sympathetically put a hand on her shoulder, which made her flinch, but she continued any way. "I heard my mom run to the dresser, open one of the drawers and take something out. I could see the silhouette of my mother growing as she walked nearer to the closet door. That's when the door slide open, and there was another gunshot noise and a scream to follow, only this time the gun shot was right next to me; then another from the opposite side and another yell. That's when I realized, my mom had gotten a gun and she had just shot him after he shot at her. After that, there was the sound of two thuds and I felt something wet underneath me. I don't know how long I waited there before I finally got up the courage to open the closet door. What I found scared me for life." Tears fell from her now misty blue eyes.

"You don't have to…" Shigure told her, not wanting to see her cry.

"No it's okay." She told him after sniffling and hiccuping a few times. "I…I saw my mother on the floor, the wetness that I felt was her blood, running through…" she stopped to cover her mouth as her stomach curled to the flashbacks. "The closet door" she managed to choke out. "I just stood there, I couldn't move then finally something inside me broke. Tears fell, but I felt no emotion on my face. I turned my head to see a man I had never met before laying on the floor also in a pool of blood. After which I went down stairs to find my father; he was still alive, just barely there. He looked at me and something sparked again, I looked back and ran to his side crying my eyes out." Tears streamed down her face and Shigure, Ayame, even Hatori were on the brink of tears. "He reached up, touched my face, and said, "I love you." Then I shivered and he laughed. "Of course," he said, "warm heart, cold blood." Then his eyes closed and his hand slide down, with a smile on his face he died." She sobbed.

"I…I thought I could tell all of you, since you're the closest I've ever been to anyone since that day. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't until now." She began to tear up again. "I love all so much!" She told them.

"Well looks like I came in at the wrong part of the conversation…" Kyetsu said walking up to the group. "Sorry, but I told you I'd come getcha when there was five minutes left and I never go back on my word." He said with a wink.

"No I guess you don't." Ayame said getting up and dusting off his uniform.

"Well, we should get going if I plan to get you out of here with out getting caught." He said reaching his hand out to her. She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes, and took his hand. They started to walk away but Shigure stopped them by reaching out and grabbing Miru's free hand.

"Wait!" He said looking into her eyes. "I…" he began _I have to tell her, tell her I love her. But how? _He tried to think but had no time, she was leaving he might not have another chance like this.

"What is it Gure-Gure? I need to go." She told him a bit of concern hinting her question. She bit her lip hoping he would say what she was waiting for him to say.

"I," he stammered. "Come here." He smiled and pulled her to him then kissed her cheek. Her face was as red Kyetsu's left eye.

"So it's official then?" Kyetsu smiled, he seemed a little disappointed though.

"What's official?" Miru took Kyetsu's hand again and they started walking away.

"You and Shigure at least." Kyetsu explained leading her through the school.

"Oh…" she stated turning red again. "I don't think anything's official." She corrected him. "I think he did it because I had just told him something very difficult for me to say…"

"Oh?" Kyetsu questioned. "What? You love him?"

"NO!" Miru yelled turning a deep crimson.

"Hey you two!" A yell came from down the hall. Her little outburst had attracted some unwanted attention. A teacher began walking towards the two of them.

"Run." He told her simply. "You're almost out, it's just a little bit further."

"It's not as if anything bad will happen to me. I just get into a little trouble at school, that's all." She gripped his hand tighter. "You run."

"I won't leave you alone." He whispered as the teacher approached them.

"And what may I ask are you doing here?" The short, fat, balding man asked Miru.

"I…uh…" she stammered.

"She's with me." Kyetsu lied, his grip on Miru's hand tightening.

"Hmmm…" he said looking at them; his chubby cheeks went from frowning to smiling. "Well I know what it's like to be in love at a young age. My own wife and I fell in love during our high school days." Kyetsu looked at Miru and rolled his eyes. She giggled lightly, snapping the teacher back to reality. "Well I'll let you two go this time just don't get caught again." He smiled and winked. Kyetsu and Miru let out a sigh of relief. "Now be a gentle men and show your lady out!" He said sternly to Kyetsu as he shoved them along. All three of them reached the school gates, and Miru stood there waiting for Kyetsu to do something, though she wasn't sure what yet. Kyetsu leaned in and hugged Miru tightly whispering in her ear.

"How 'bout we go out sometime…" he asked, her eyes widened. "Since you and the trio aren't really an 'item'." He pulled back to see her smile brightly at him. She then nodded once with an approving 'mmm.' Then she left the school and went straight to the cemetery.

"MOM! MOM!" She yelled running to the headstone with her mother's name engraved on it. "I have to tell you what happened!" Exclaimed and then sitting down in front of the stone she told it, or rather her mother, everything that had transpired until that moment. "You should have seen him mom! He has such pretty eyes! One's a dark blue and the other's crimson red! They're beautiful!"

"I thought I might find you here." A voice startled her from behind. She turned to a black haired boy looking down at her smiling softly vaguely reminding her of a little black puppy she had seen when she was little or at least she thought she one, maybe it was dream.

"What are you doing here Shigure?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"I went to your apartment but you weren't home so I thought you might be here." She looked at him still waiting for the answer that he wasn't giving. "I wanted to know if you two made it out with out getting caught." Shigure gave in and settled down next to her. She giggled then looked Shigure in the eye.

"He made sure I got out of there with out a scratch to my name." She put her forehead on his. "He asked me if I wanted to go out with him some time." She confessed.

"And you said no right?" He asked worry coating every word and filling his eyes.

"No Shigure, I said yes." She told him pulling away from him looking concerned.

"Oh…" he sounded depressed and looked the part.

"What's wrong?" She asked although she knew the answer, it was written all over his face, but he was to late, for now any way, she had chosen another before he had the chance to tell her every thing he wanted for her, for them. Instead of just leaving or telling her why he was so disappointed he only smiled a broken hearted smile at her.

"Nothing," he held back tears that threatened to surface. "I just hope you're happy." He got up from his spot and turned his back to her. "I have to go, I have homework to do." He lied to her then ran off out of the graveyard as a cold wind picked up around her. Miru shivered and looked to Shigure's retreating figure her eyes became half lidded, she felt tired so she got up and began her walk home. It wasn't late, so she wasn't entirely sure why she felt so, but didn't question her self as she lay in her bed.

"Sorry Shigure." She said to pillow. "I waited for you but you did nothing. Though I should thank you for enabling me to say yes to him." She whispered as she fell into a deep slumber.

"Shigure?" Ayame knocked on Shigure's bedroom door; he had heard muffled sobs and sniffles so he felt he should investigate. There was no answer to his call so he slid the door open quietly and like the snake he is slithered in his cousin's bedroom. He sat on Shigure's bed and rubbed his back affectionately. "Shigure?" He asked. "What happened?" He knew Shigure went to see if Miru made it home all right and apparently he came home in tears.

"Zikon asked her out," he explained to his silver haired cousin.

"And?" Ayame asked curious to know what happened to his dear cousin to make him cry. Shigure never cried, with the exception of the dream he had that day when they were younger.

"She said yes." He said into his pillow. Hatori, who was standing outside the door eavesdropping! Wait Hatori doesn't eavesdrop! Oh well back to the story. Yes, Hatori Sohma was in fact eavesdropping on his favorite cousins. He had seen Shigure walk in the front gates, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"So that's it," Hatori said to himself. Ayame stayed with Shigure afraid to leave him alone. When Friday had come Shigure was in no mood to go to school, nor did he look like he should. He told Hatori he wasn't feeling well and Hatori did not question him, in fact he suggested that Ayame stay behind with him to look after him. On the way to school, as usual, Miru met up with him half way.

"Hi there, Tori-san!" She smiled at him, but then her smile faded a bit. "where's Gure-Gure and Aya-kun?" she asked tilting her in curiosity.

"Shigure wasn't feeling well. I told Ayame to look after him while I went to school and got their homework assignments." Hatori explained to the blue eyed girl.

"Oh." Her smile had faded completely as she looked at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry." She told him.

"For what?" Hatori acted like he didn't know, like he wasn't eavesdropping the night before.

"So, he didn't tell you then?" She smiled a halfhearted smile. "Kyetsu asked me out and I told him yes. I was waiting for Shigure to ask me but he never did. I…I wanted to say no but…I couldn't." She looked at Hatori the fake smile still plastered on her beautiful face. "I don't know why…I'm such a horrible person. Please tell Shigure he doesn't have to forgive me, I wouldn't." Tears began to form in her crystal blue eyes as she spoke. "And would you give him this?" She gave Hatori a folded piece of paper with the katakana characters for Shigure written on it. "Oh! And would you please give Kyetsu this!" Yet another folded piece of paper was handed to dragon. (A/N: seahorse!) "I know I shouldn't ask you to do this but horrible people do horrible things…"

Hatori sighed and looked his only female friend in her amazing blue eyes. "You're not a horrible person. And yes I will give these to there respected recipients." He told her.

"Laymen's terms please?"

"I'll deliver the notes."

"Thank you so much! I would hug you if I could, but…" she said the later sentence more to herself. "Well look at the time! Better be going!" She started walking in the opposite direction of the trio's school.

"Hey Sohma!" A voice called to him as Hatori reached the school.

"Yes?" He asked, looking in the general direction he heard his name called. There he saw the boy that escorted Miru out the day before.

"Hey did you see Miru-chan this morning?" His opposite colored eyes met with Hatori's green ones.

"Yes, she asked me to give you this." Hatori held out a folded piece of paper. Just as Kyetsu went grab the note Hatori snatched it away. "I want you to listen carefully." He told the boy in front of him. "I don't like you, therefore as long you're going out with Miru-san I'm going to be on your heels. Ayame, more than likely, won't talk to you until Shigure feels better. As for Shigure…" he trailed off. "Shigure's going to be out of it for while…" he sighed giving Kyetsu the note.

"Is that why they're not here?" He asked putting the note in his pocket. At this action Hatori seemed a bit surprised. He had expected Kyetsu to just take the note and read it, seemingly ignoring Hatori but he seemed concerned about the other Sohma's well being.

"Be specific. Who's 'they'?" Hatori asked being true to his word.

"Shigure-san and President Ayame." Kyetsu was on his best behavior, he wanted to get on Hatori's good side or at least the best side of Hatori he was able to get on; which still wasn't very good.

"They're not feeling well." Was Hatori's stoic reply.

shigureshigureshigureshigureshigureshigureshigureshigureshig

Sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I would like to thank all my reviewers! Love ya lots! Ummmm…oh I guess I should give you a reason for not updating. Well, lets just say family issues and leave it at that… nothing concerning me directly but I need to finish my fics in about three months because I don't think I'll be in much of a writing mood then… oh and i was thinking about who the furuba chars would be if they were in mary poppins. with your reviews please put in who you think each would be! i'll post the most common.

hugs kisses and ale all 'round

gure's lil inu


	5. The Date Part 1!

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN BLAH BLAH BLAH!

School went on as usual for the seahorse, Kyetsu and Miru. Kyetsu read the note given to him during his second hour class, which happened to be language arts. In this class they were reading a novel and Kyetsu really wasn't interested in it so decided to read the paper that Hatori had given to him.

It read:

'Hey Kyetsu! I was just wondering if today would be a good day for you to go on that date! I'm off today so it's a good day for me! I have to do something after school though, so if it's okay with you, I can meet you in front of the cemetery around 5:00. Kay? Um… if you can't, just tell Tori-san. No wait. Call me, I'm not sure if Hatori would want to relay the message… I think he's going to a little sore with me… oh well here's my number and I'll stop by my house before going to the cemetery!

321-579-6547

That's it! I think… well see you later I hope!

Hugs and kisses

Miru Managa'

"He-he" he chuckled softly so the teacher wouldn't hear. Coincidentally his teacher for this class was the same one that had caught Miru and himself the day before. The name of this teacher was Coach Tanimoto, and though he was a coach, (of the boys track team) he had softness about him; it was this that made him a favorite among students but the other teachers didn't like him for this very same reason. (That and the students didn't listen to the other teachers but always did the assignments he asked of them.) _He's got to be in his forties at least. If he met his wife during high school, then they must have been together for a long time._ Kyetsu thought to himself tapping the folded paper on the desk lightly.

"Coach." He decided to ask raising his hand in the air.

"Yes?" He asked not looking up from his computer.

"Yesterday you said that you had met you wife in high school." This got the class' attention. They always loved hearing about the old man's life and many thought of him as a second or third grandfather.

"Yes?" He looked up from his computer to stare at the blue and red eyed boy.

"I was wondering if you were still together?" He asked.

"When did Tanimoto-jii-san say that?" A boy in the back questioned.

"When I caught young Zikon-san trying to sneak his pretty young lady out of the school during lunch yesterday." The teacher answered the girl's question.

"Go Zikon!" A boy yelled from one side of the class.

"What's her name?" Said someone from another side. Soon the whole class was buzzing with excitement.

"Trying to change the subject?" Kyetsu asked over the noise.

"Okay everyone settle down! I believe I have another question to answer." He quieted the class. "Yes, I met my wife during my high school days and no, I lost my wife in a car accident about ten years ago."

Everyone was silent.

"Did you ever remarry?" Kyetsu asked.

"What happened?" The boy in the back asked.

"No I didn't remarry and she was a diabetic and passed out on her way home from work. She was killed instantly."

"I'm sorry." Kyetsu apologized putting his head down.

"That's perfectly fine." He said. "I happen to know that your little lady isn't a diabetic."

"Huh? How?" Kyetsu's eyes widened at the information that Tanimoto-sensei was sharing.

"I knew her parents. Her mother was a friend of my wife and so I became friends with her father and mother." The chubby teacher explained. "Treat her right Kyetsu. I control your grades… remember that."

"Oh man." He slumped in his chair. "I can really pick 'em can't I?"

"Ha, ha." A boy put his arm over Kyetsu's shoulders as they walked through the halls of the school later that day. "I can believe you got a date and I didn't know about it. And the worst part is coach knows her parents! You were right 'tsu-kun, you really can pick 'em."

"That's not the just of it." He sighed.

"Hey." A voice called from down the hall. Both boys turned around to see Hatori. "Zikon, come with me." He said walking past them.

"Yes sir." He followed Hatori down the hall.

"What the?" His friend trailed behind the two until he caught up with Kyetsu. "What are taking orders from Sohma-kun for?" He asked.

"Hatori-san." Kyetsu ignored his friend's question.

"What?" Hatori replied.

"Did you know that Tanimoto-sensei knows Miru's parents?"

"Knew." Hatori said.

"Huh?" Kyetsu questioned.

"Knew. He can't know them anymore; and no I didn't. How do you know?"

Kyetsu sweat dropped. If Hatori were to find out that he had been caught… "He saw Miru and I yesterday and commented about it today." He said.

"So you were caught." Hatori stated.

"Well, yes but he…" Hatori stopped and turned to face the stuttering young man.

"If it had been any other teacher she would have been in serious trouble. That's one more mark against you."

"Jeez what are you so up tight about Hatori!" Kyetsu's friend questioned not knowing about Miru's connection with the trio.

"Shut up Tasuki!" Kyetsu said through clenched teeth.

"No. What right does he have…" Hatori cut him off.

"I have every right to protect those I care about and he happens to be threatening ¾ of them."

"Three? And threatening is such strong word. People might get the wrong idea." Kyetsu sounded like he was pleading.

"Yes three. Miru-san, Shigure, and Ayame." Hatori explained to the two boys.

"How am I affecting President Ayame?" He asked.

"Ayame is extremely close to Shigure. If Shigure's sick Ayame won't leave his side even if it means he gets sick as well."

"Wow." Kyetsu said. "Must be nice to have family like that." He said looking at Hatori, a light but sad smile playing on his features.

"Yes well you get to go see them." Hatori said handing Kyetsu a stack of paper and a few books.

"Huh?" Kyetsu took the stack confused.

"You say 'huh?' a lot." Hatori told the shorter boy. "I want you to take these to Ayame and Shigure for me."

"Huh?" His eyes widened. "I-I mean what?"

"Here, this is a pass out of school. I have to take over for Ayame today so you get to go and deliver these." He put a little yellow slip of paper on top of the stack and walked away.

"Damn." Kyetsu cursed walking down the road to the Sohma main house. "He didn't even tell me which house…" he said walking through the front gate. There he saw Ayame walking around one of the outside porch/hall things… "President Ayame!" He called almost loosing balance of the stack.

Ayame looked up and saw Kyetsu. Immediately he frowned and looked away. "What do you want?"

"I came to give you and Shigure-san the work you missed. Well Hatori-san sent me actually…" he said walking up to the silver haired Sohma.

"Why would Tori-san send **_you_**?" He looked at Kyetsu. "This is your fault in the first place."

"That's probably why…" he answered looking to the side. "I just need to set these down then I'll leave, no harm done…"

"No harm done? Do you know what Shigure's doing right now?" Ayame asked enraged.

"Um, no."

"…" Ayame looked at the floor.

"What?"

"Why would I tell you? You don't care, do you?" he looked at Kyetsu with anger flaming in his eyes.

"Telling me wouldn't do that much would it?" Kyetsu quirked an eyebrow at the silver haired youth.

"He's falling into a depression. No matter what I say his face stays the same… when he smiles it looks so fake… like he's trying not to cry or something. I've never seen him like this…" Ayame looked to one side.

"Which room is he in?"

"Why?"

"President Ayame! Tell me which room Shigure-san's in!"

"Down the hall, up the stairs, second door on the right." Ayame told the blue and red eyed boy as he dashed down the hall to get to Shigure.

"Second door on the right." He repeated Ayame's words as he knocked on the door.

"Ayame you don't have to knock every time." Shigure opened the door to see not Ayame but the very person he loathed. Kyetsu was probably the only person in the world Shigure wanted dead right now and here he was, in his bedroom doorway.

"Um… hello Shigure-san." He stammered. The door was slammed in his face.

"Go away." Shigure stated coldly. "Why the hell are you even here?"

"Well… Hatori-san said he had to take over for President Ayame so he sent me to bring you your work for today…then I saw Ayame and he said you were feeling kinda depressed…" he told the door. "And this is for you…it's from Miru…" the door slid open and Kyetsu walked in and gave Shigure his note.

"How do you know it's from her?" Knowing he couldn't have seen her today, not yet at least.

"The hand writing. She gave me one too." He said setting the pile down on Shigure's desk. "She loves you, you know." He said looking at Shigure.

"Then why would she be going out with you."

"To make you jealous… to show you she's not going to wait forever for you to ask… shall go on?"

"No." Shigure opened the note and read it carefully. "Well…" he said crumpling the paper up. "Best of wishes, and you were right…"

"Right about what?"

"Everything. She said she loved me, that she couldn't wait anymore and you are making me jealous."

"Oh. She said I was making you jealous?"

"No. But you are."

"Oh."

"Now is that all you came here for?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you to cheer up. I doubt she'll go out with me for long… considering she's already in love with you." Kyetsu looked down.

"Why go out with her then?"

"To help her realize how much she loves you… some people need a little help realizing it."

"What about you? How can you be sure you won't fall in love with her?"

"Simple, I don't get close to anyone anymore…" Kyetsu smirked holding one arm. "I just can't…"

"Haa-san should be home anytime now. It's almost 5:00."

"What! Crap!" Kyetsu ran out the door, down the stairs, and was out of the main house gate before he knew different. He ran to the nearest payphone and dialed the number of Miru's house and then waited while the phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Miru?" He asked.

"Kyetsu?" The voice on the other line questioned.

"Yeah! Um sorry if I'm calling a little late… I got held up…"

"Doing…?"

"Um…I-I was talking to Shigure."

"He didn't give you a hard time did he?"

"No. But I think I kinda deserve the hard time Hatori's giving me…"

"I'm sorry."

"No! No! You have nothing to be sorry for! He's actually not that bad and I can see why he does it."

"Really? Why?"

"He's like a protective older brother. When it comes to you and his cousins he has to be protective to ensure their happiness." Kyetsu explained over the telephone. "It's totally justified."

"They still shouldn't give you such a hard time though. So where are you? I already did my little job I had to do. I just came home to change."

"So, he, he." Kyetsu chuckled in the receiver. "What are you wearing now?" He joked.

"What…"

"I'm just joking!" He laughed leaning against the telephone booth. "No but seriously, I don't actually know my exact location at this time…. I just ran to the nearest payphone. If you give me your address I'll go change then pick you up." He said.

"Okay." She said and proceeded to give her address to her new boyfriend. "You got that?"

"Yep." He said looking over what he just wrote down. "Hey, um do you mind if I just go over to your place and change? Tasuki's place is a bit out of the way and I'm living with him at the moment." He said not really realizing what he just said. (You'll find out why this is a bad thing later.)

"Oh! Hey I have an idea! Why don't you just come over and we'll order pizza and watch some movies? I'll pay for the pizza and you for the movies!" She proposed.

"That sounds great!" He said "you would actually let go over and stay at your house for a first date?"

"Well I figure if you had gone through all that with Tori-kun and Gure-Gure, and still calling to go out with me then you must be a pretty good guy and trust worthy at that."

"Cool. Well sounds great! See ya in a little while I guess."

"What kind of pizza do you like? I'll order now so it gets here by the time we come back."

"From where?"

"The movie store you goob." She teased.

"Right. Um.. I like pepperoni okay? Be there in a minute. Ja matte ne."

"Right." They hung up and set off to do their respective duties.

Kyetsu walked down the street looking for her apartment complex. Once there he walked to the door Miru had told him to go to. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. The door opened revealing Miru in jeans and a loose shirt.

"Hey." He said looking at her.

"Hey." She replied also looking at him.

"So can I come in?" He asked.

"Oh right." She moved out of the way and let the boy in. He took off his backpack and began to rummage through it he pulled out some clothes and turned to Miru.

"Where's your bathroom?" He asked.

"Right down there." She pointed down a little hall. "On the left."

"I'll be out in a minute." He came out of the bathroom wearing black pants, unlike his uniform, these fit comfortably around him. His shirt was a dark-red, long-sleeve, button-up shirt. The cuffs on the sleeves were unbuttoned, his shirt wasn't buttoned all the way at the top, and revealed some of his chest.

"You got pretty dressed up." Miru smiled.

"To me a three piece is dressing up. This is comfortable. I like it."

"I feel like I under dressed." She giggled.

"I think you look great." Miru blushed.

They left the house and set off for the movie store. When they got there they began to browse through the new movies trying to find something to watch.

"Do you like horror movies?" Kyetsu asked looking at some of the newer flicks.

"No. They just remind me of--" she stopped herself. "Never mind. But I don't like horror movies. Never have never will."

"Heh. Frankly I never did either, but Tasuki said something about seeing this horror/comedy movie. He said it was more comedy than anything but it had some gruesome parts to it."

"I wouldn't be able to sit through it. Especially whilst eating." She looked through more of the movies and saw one that she liked. "Hey it's Superman!" She lifted the movie to show Kyetsu.

"You like Superman?"

"Nope hate his guts!" She said cheerfully, with a smile. "I love watching him get beat up though."

"So you want to get?" He asked examining the movie.

"Have you seen the first one?" She noticed the odd look on his face.

"Nope." He looked at Miru and handed the movie back to her. "I never believed in super heroes."

"Oh come on. You had to have had a hero when you were younger." She said looking for the first superman movie.

"No." He answered simply. "I really didn't have anyone to look up to."

"How so? Does it have something to do with why you live with that Tasuki guy?"

"Yeah. My parents are drunks; that's why I don't live with them. I don't really remember them anymore… just little bits and pieces of them getting mad at me, then hitting me…" he turned his head away from her.

"Oh. Um sorry I guess. But then, I shouldn't apologize for something you're parents did." She smiled at him and she went back to looking for the movie. "AHA!" She yelled as she picked up a movie entitled Superman.

"What about you? Did you have a hero growing up?"

"I had two actually… mom and dad." She turned to go to the register and pay to rent the movies.

"Not anymore?" He asked as they reached the counter.

"No," she sighed. "They died along time ago. But I still hope I can be like them; they defended me till the end." She found it a little easier to talk about it now that she already told the trio.

"Oh." He paid for the movies.

"No need to worry about it!" She smiled brightly at the dark haired boy now holding her hand as they walked out of the movie store.

Kyetsu looked at his watch. It was now 5:43 p.m. "Do you think the pizza guy came and left yet?"

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" They were now crossing the street and car was heading straight for them. It didn't look like they would stop. Miru looked at the car, stopped and stood right in front of its path. Letting go of Kyetsu's hand she crossed her arms, tilted her head and glared at the person in the driver's seat who was looking right at her.

"Um. Miru…Get out of the way." He tugged on her shirt. "Miru!" Kyetsu, knowing he didn't have time to push her out of the way got in front of her and rapped his arms around her.

A/n: ha, ha, ha, ha! Evil cliff hangers I'll write more soon… I hope.

Hugs kisses and ale all 'round

Gure's lil inu


	6. Watch the Hands!

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Last time on mabudachi trio's girl…

_**They were now crossing the street and car was heading straight for them. It didn't look like they would stop. Miru looked at the car, stopped and stood right in front of its path. Letting go of Kyetsu's hand she crossed her arms, tilted her head and glared at the person in the driver's seat who was looking right at her. **_

"_**Um. Miru…Get out of the way." He tugged on her shirt. "Miru!" Kyetsu, knowing he didn't have time to push her out of the way got in front of her and rapped his arms around her.**_

Kyetsu shut his eyes tight as he braced himself for the impact of the oncoming car. He heard the tires screech as they tried to stop in time… Kyetsu felt the front bumper of the car touch his legs… his heart skipped a beat waiting to be road kill… or something close to it… but it never came.

The car stopped.

Miru hadn't flinched the whole time. She just stood there, looking at the driver.

"Hatori…" she whispered. Kyetsu, still tense, slowly looked toward the car. Sure enough, in the driver's seat was a smiling Hatori.

"What the…?" His eyes widened as released the girl that was only a little shorter than he was. Her short, black hair swayed around her face as a breeze surrounded them. Once she was free from the taller male's grasp she walked over to the grinning teen.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" She questioned as she reached the window of the car door Hatori was seated at. Hatori's smile only grew bigger as he gazed at her. This is when she noticed the white Styrofoam cup in the cup holder of Hatori's car. "Can I have a drink?" She asked smirking at the dark haired youth.

Hatori gave her the cup and watched as she drank from it. Kyetsu, needless to say, was very confused. Miru took a quick sip and gave the cup back to Hatori, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kyetsu, finally, was able to speak.

"It's coffee…" she giggled. "It's the only way Aya-kun and Gure-gure can get him to do what they want."

"Okay…" Kyetsu stated still confused.

"Well, apparently they wanted him to check on me…" Hatori nodded excitedly.

"Mm hmm! I wasn't supposed to get caught but oh well!" Hatori said in very uncharacteristic voice.

"Who sent you?" Miru asked leaning on the door. It was a good thing this street wasn't taken very often or there would be some major back ups. (Not to mention honking)

"Shigure-kun!"

"Well, tell Gure-Gure that I'm…" she whispered in his ear. "Being raped by a bunch of big guys because you all scared off Kyetsu." Her voice returned to normal and had a rather cheery ring to it after she said that last sentence. "Okay?" Hatori nodded and drove off, taking a gulp from the white cup.

"M-Miru-chan?" Kyetsu looked from Miru to the retreating figure of the car.

"Well…" she said giggling and taking his hand again. "That takes care of them for now." She walked away dragging a confused Kyetsu to the sidewalk.

"What in the world?" Kyetsu asked once on the sidewalk.

"Never mind." She laughed. "It'll only confuse you more." She lightly kissed him on the cheek and smiled softly at him.

"Um…" Kyetsu said eyes wide and face turning different shades of red. "O-okay?"

"Come on!" She smiled pulling him toward her apartment complex. He soon snapped out of his revere and followed her, a sweet smile playing on his features. Her hand clasped in his, they reached her apartment. She opened the door and turned on the light as they walked in. On the counter was a large pizza box with a five dollars and sixty-seven cents on it's top. She sighed, walking over to the box and taking the money off the lid. "He never takes his tip…"

"Who's **_he_**?" Kyetsu pouted playfully.

"The pizza guy. Why? Jealous?" She winked taking two plates down from the cupboard.

"No… just wondering." He smiled taking the plate that was handed to him.

They each took two slices of pizza and sat down on the couch. Miru popped the first movie in, as they began munching on pepperoni. After they finished their pizza they sat in the dark, watching the movie. Kyetsu had one arm around Miru's shoulders holding her close. She noticed he kept glancing down at her, so she turned her head toward him. He looked down at her in return. They began leaning closer to each other until their faces were only inches apart. Kyetsu looked into her eyes before they slid closed, as did his, when their lips met.

Kyetsu leaned into the kiss a bit and Miru wrapped her arms around his neck. He parted his lips and ran his tongue along her lips asking for entrance. She accepted and parted her lips as his tongue plunged into her mouth exploring her wet, warm cavern. He sought out her moist tongue and found it as she caressed his. And so the beautiful dance of the tongues began; each delving into the other's mouth when given the chance, occasionally parting for air only to seek out the other's damp cavern again. The movie was now forgotten.

When they finally parted for the last time Miru began giggling.

"Can I ask, what's so funny?" Kyetsu said in a rather low voice. He had to admit giggling after a kiss like that was I bit of a turn off.

"It's just that, when you kissed me I thought 'God he's a good kisser!' Then when we were done I like 'finally I can breathe!' but then at the same time I was begging for just one more."

"You find that funny?" He began chuckling himself.

"Apparently you do too." She replied. Then turned her head to TV screen. "This my favorite part!" She exclaimed running to sit in front of the television. Kyetsu quirked an eyebrow at this behavior, _though,_ he thought, _it is really cute when she does it…_ he smiled at the back of Miru's head. Then he noticed his eyelids growing heavier and a funny feeling in chest, like a little puppy had just taken residence in heart. That's right a fuzzy puppy that only brings smiles and laughter. _Wait, fuzzy, warm, smiles, laughter? _He thought again to himself, lying down on the couch. _Awe crap. I'm falling for her… Shigure's not going to be happy about this…_

With that, he fell asleep.

Miru turned around to ask Kyetsu if he saw what happened to Superman. She saw him on the couch, sleeping peacefully. She smiled and got up leaving the room for minute, then returning with a blanket. She draped the blanket over Kyetsu who, in turn, spoke.

"I'm sorry…" he said barely moving his lips. "…Shigure…"

"What are you sorry for?" Miru asked, curious as to why he was apologizing to Shigure in his sleep.

"…I…" he took in a slow breath. "Told Shigure…." He trailed off mumbling the rest.

"What? Told Shigure what?" She pressed.

"…Told Shigure… I wouldn't fall… in love with her..."

"And?"

"…I think… I did…"

"Did what?"

"Fall… love with…'er…" he sounded like he sighed as he let air and words fuse and escape the small gap of his lips.

"Who's 'her'?" She questioned to make certain he was talking about whom she thought he was talking about. Although, she looked away blushing, she knew he was talking about her.

"This really pretty, amazing girl that I've only just met and yet my heart leaps when she just takes one look at me." Miru's eyes widened. "And her name is Miru Managa." Kyetsu was wide-awake. He lightly took her chin in his hand and made her head turn to face him. Watery blue eyes met one red and one blue as she sniffled.

"Oh…" she said a little surprised to say the least. "Were you awake the whole time?"

"No… but I can guess what I said, or you could tell me…" he yawned letting go of her chin and stretching.

"You said you loved me." She looked down blushing.

Kyetsu sighed. "I guess I better go then… it's kinda stupid to say something like that on a first date huh?" he smiled.

"You- you don't have to go… it is late out. Just stay here tonight. I really don't mind. I never should have asked anyway. It was stupid of me…" her eyes watered again and her voice was shaky.

"shh, shh, no, it wasn't stupid. Hey, I'd ask Tasuki what he's dreaming about in his sleep; but I think I already know…" he said sitting up and rubbing her head to try and comfort her. He put some hair back behind her ear and smiled sadly at her.

Miru noticed the sadness behind the smile. "What's wrong?" She asked taking his hand.

"nan demo nai." (a/n: that means: it's nothing.) He said and kissed her forehead. "I know you're in love with Shigure so it was silly of me to tell you that…"

Miru shook her head. "No. I'm glad you did." She said wrapping her arms around him.

He hugged her back a bit surprised at her actions. "Are you sure it'll be okay?" He yawned "me sleeping here I mean..." She nodded then got up to clean the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed okay?" She told him when she was done cleaning. Kyetsu was now sitting on couch; he looked deep in thought, Miru became concerned but didn't show it.

"Hmm? Oh. Okay." He said lying back down on the couch.

Miru headed to her bedroom but then abruptly stopped. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Kyetsu was snapped out of his little revere and brought to reality by Miru's scream. He ran to her side to make sure she was okay.

"What happened?"

"That!" She yelled and pointed at a cockroach. Kyetsu sweat dropped.

"It's just a roach…"

"What do you mean it's just a roach! It's disgusting!" The roach moved a little. "AH!" She hid behind Kyetsu. "Help! Get it out!" Kyetsu moved to pick it up. "ew! Don't touch it!" She told him.

"You told me to get rid of it so that's what I'm doing." He said picking it up.

"EW! EW! EEW!" She squealed running to the other side of the apartment. Kyetsu quirked an eyebrow and sighed. He walked outside and let the roach go then made his way back to Miru's apartment. When he opened the door he was taken aback by the kiss Miru planted on his lips. He shut the door and leaned into the kiss, turningthem both around so that nowMiru had her back to the door and had it pressed against her back. He delved his tongue in her mouth and she answered him back by wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her waist then she moved the hand he held the roach in away from her body. He pressed his hips into hers making her gasp giving both the chance to catch some air before returning to each other's lips.

"Was that my thanks?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded in response.

"Now, can I go to bed?" She asked.

"Well," he said in thought pushing his pelvis against hers again. "I guess… If I get one more kiss."

"I think I can manage that…" she said before passionately kissing him. Again, tongues tangled and fingers danced across skin and clothing eliciting moans from both. When they parted they were both gasping for air and soon realized they were going too far when they saw Kyetsu's shirt on the ground and Kyetsu's hands trying to undo Miru's bra. They both parted blushing and exchanged awkward goodnights then Kyetsu realized something…

"Um… Miru-chan, can use your shower?" He picked up his shirt. Miru giggled knowing why he needed one.

"Sure… just keep it down. You wouldn't believe how loud Shigure can be in there." She laughed and went to her room.

"You don't find that kinda… gross?" He asked. She thought for a moment.

"No." She called from her room. "Just remember if you make a mess, you're cleaning it up…" she yawned. "Night, night."

A/n: wow! These guys can't keep their hands off each other can they? Can't wait to see what will happen next! Same furuba time same furuba channel!

hugs kisses and ale all 'round

gure's lil inu


End file.
